


Otro ladrillo en la pared

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble Collection, Euthanasia, F/M, Gen, Guilt, Revenge, Sister-Sister Relationship, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love, Witness Protection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Playlist challenge, varios personaje hasta la temporada 20.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Otro ladrillo en la pared

**Otro ladrillo en la pared**

** _Hello – Adele _ **

Había hecho lo correcto.

Había sido afortunada a haberse escapado con su vida, aunque no habría dicho que todavía tener su corazón que latía constituyera una vida por sí mismo.

Se había dedicado a ese lugar, había perdido años de su vida tratando de buscar una justicia que siempre tenía un sabor amargo, tratando de vengar las injusticias hechas a mujeres y niños, a todos los aparentemente demasiado débiles para defenderse. Siempre había tratado de ser su fuerza.

Ahora, de alguna manera, se sentía como si hubiera perdido, como si no hubiera tenido éxito de encontrar esa fuerza por sí misma.

Estaba obligada a escaparse, hacia un destino peor que la muerte, en su opinión.

Alexandra Cabot, al final, de verdad había muerto esa noche.

** _Amaranth – Nightwish _ **

Todavía podía ver a Drew.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, cada vez que su mente estaba dejada sola demasiado tiempo sin saber lo hacer con sí misma. En su sueño, la cara del niño lo perseguía como un fantasma.

El Rafael Barba de unos años atrás nunca lo habría hecho; no se habría inmiscuido en esa batalla atroz, no se habría asumido el derecho de tirar el enchufe a un infante, jamás de los jamases.

Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, sabía que Liv habría reído de él, diciéndole que se había vuelto blando.

No tenía que volverse en un asesino, no importaba cuanto fuera honrada la causa, pero esta nueva versión de él parecía haber estimado que esa era la decisión correcta.

Si hubiera decidido diferentemente, Drew todavía lo habría perseguido por otras razones.

A Rafael le gustaría mucho más perder sueño de noche sabiendo que no había condenado a un niño inocente a un destino peor que la muerte.

** _Another love – Tom Odell_ **

Tal vez está demasiado acostumbrado a como su hermana lo necesitaba. Demasiado acostumbrado a cuidarse con personas, demasiado acostumbrado a ser el santo patrón de las causas perdidas.

Carisi siempre fue así: ve problemas y se mete de lleno de cabeza, no importa cuánto daño va a hacerse.

Siempre fue mejor herirse con problemas de otras personas más que arriesgar de tener suyos.

Se dijo que Amanda es lo mismo durante años; tan aquejada de problemas, tan indecisa, tan impulsiva. Se dijo que necesitaba que él se cuidara con ella, y eso había hecho.

No había pensado que pudiera acabar siendo algo más por él; ni siquiera quería admitirlo con sí mismo, pero allí estaba.

Era un destino peor que la muerte, enamorarse de su mejor amiga, sabiendo que ella ni lo veía.

Pero a eso – a esto estaba acostumbrado también.

** _Waterloo – ABBA_ **

Todo siempre se había sentido como una pelea por él.

Toda su vida; su familia, su trabajo.

Le hacía falta pelear para quedar su matrimonio en pie, pelear para guardar sus hijos del peligro. Pelear para ver todo lo que veía cada día al trabajo y dejarlo allí, sin llevarlo a casa consigo.

Siempre había creído de ser más fuerte que eso, que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, y se había equivocado.

Ahora, mientras la sangre de una chica de dieciséis años le manchaba las manos, Elliot sabía que lo que lo esperaba era un destino peor que la muerte.

Podría haber tenido éxito de tener su familia, ahora que los monstruos iban a escaparse.

La pelea contra su trabajo, esa había sido perdida antes de comenzar.

** _Taboo – KAT-TUN_ **

Estaba seguro que su culpa iba a comérselo vivo. Había sido seguro de eso cuando se había ido, dando la espalda a su padre y su hermana como si ni siquiera perteneciera a esa familia.

Lo que había esperado, volviendo a la City, era de poder al menos tener tiempo de expiar sus pecados.

Peter bebió otro trago y luego otro más, pero sabía ya que era inútil.

Pamela estaba allí, acompañando todos sus pasos, mirándolo. No decía nada, pero Peter sabía que al final en la muerte lo reconocía, y que el juicio en sus ojos era bastante para probarlo.

Pues ahora trataba de atragantar su presencia, pero nada parecía ser suficiente. Ni el alcohol, ni las noches insomnes, ni los cuerpos de mujeres cuyo nombre no recordaba.

Esa era su expiación, al final: sufrir un destino peor que la muerte, dejado a solas con su arrepentimiento.

Por lo demás, siempre había creído en la justicia.

** _The clock ticks on – Blackmore’s Night_ **

Nunca se deja involucrar mucho, y por una buena razón.

Tienen un trabajo horrible, y lo sabe. La Homicidios se ocupa todo el día de personas muertas, y los muertos no pueden formar vínculos. Todo estaba diferente.

Sarah Logan respiraba, la primera vez que la había encontrado. Estaba llorando y temblando, y le había tomado mucho tiempo para hacerla calmar y hablar.

Y habían hablado, largamente. Para toda la investigación y más adelante, y aunque John supiera que no habría tenido que hacerlo, había dejado que su caso lo afectara.

Ahora que ella había muerto, realizaba que equivoco hubiera sido.

Su corazón corría y gritaba para venganza, pero no importaba. Puso su mejor máscara de profesionalidad y persiguió los que le habían hecho esto.

Sólo esperaba que cuando iba a pillarlos – porque iba a hacerlo – iba a tener un destino peor que la muerte por ellos.

** _Dear Mr. President – Pink _ **

Nunca iba a doblarse. Tenía que mantener pensando coherentemente, tenía que hacer su trabajo, tenía que...

Había dicho a infinitas mujeres que tenían que reconocerse como víctimas para empezar a guarir. Que tenían que gritar y llorar y patear cosas si necesario, o habrían sido dejadas a solas con esa sensación de desasosiego para toda la vida, enfrentando un destino peor que la muerte.

Sabía que ella no iba a hacerlo, no podía. Si hubiera tenido éxito de salirse con su vida, habría puesto una cara corajosa y de vuelta al trabajo, todavía mintiendo a esas mujeres, diciéndole que siempre hay una manera, y que no era venganza.

Olivia no era una víctima. Era una luchadora.

Y mientras decía a sí misma que no era la manera correcta, seguía golpeando el cuerpo muerto ya da William Lewis, una y otra vez, y de esa manera empezó a guarir.

** _Daite señorita – Yamashita Tomohisa _ **

Era una persona razonable.

Había aprendido a vivir con cuanto irracional fuera su madre cuando se trataba de cómo tratar sus hijas, había llegado a un acuerdo con la manera como se había ido en Atlanta, después de años pasados pensando que el suyo fuera un destino peor que la muerte; se había conformado con mantener su mente lejos de todas cosas desagradables, tratando de encontrar su equilibrio.

Amanda no pensaba mucho en las cosas; accionaba primero y preguntaba luego, y eso siempre le había dado problemas. Pero había cambiado durante los años, se había vuelto en una persona un poco más juiciosa, porque le hacía falta para sobrevivir.

Cuando volvió a su piso y lo encontró completamente vacío, gritó a pleno pulmón, maldiciendo a Kim, y al infierno con el equilibrio.

** _No angels – Bastille_ **

La vida de Fin había sido complicada desde el principio.

No lo había tenido fácil como muchas otras personas que conocía, pero decididamente había tomado más que un descanso, que lo había llevado hacia uno de los dos caminos posibles; porque algunos se vuelven en policía, otros acaban al morgue mucho antes que su tiempo.

De vez en cuando, le gustaría haber crecido a Ken, enseñándole a elegir lo correcto, que no tenía que tomar el camino más simple, porque nunca era fácil como aparecía desde fuera.

En retrospectiva, había sido increíblemente afortunado con la manera como su hijo había resultado ser.

Escapándose de un destino peor que la muerte, haciendo algo con si mismo sin ayuda por parte de nadie, volviéndose en un hombre mejor que habría sido si Fin se hubiera quedad.

Y mientras tenía su nieto en los brazos, Fin no podía evitar de sentirse bendecido por cuanto bueno había sido el camino que había elegido.

** _Someday for somebody – Kamenashi Kazuya_ **

Podían decir todo lo que querían de él.

Le gustaba el juego, lo más difícil lo mejor. Le gustaba distorsionarlo y ocultarlo hasta el momento correcto, hasta cuando no estaba seguro que iba a ganar lo que quería.

Por eso Liv había aprendido a fiarse de él, pensaba. Iba de él con casos imposible y él hacía lo mejor para ganarlos.

En principio se decía que era todo por el desafío, pero en el tiempo había descubierto que no podía soportar de mirar a todas esas personas ser machacadas por situaciones donde habían sido arrastradas.

Dejándolos a solas, diciéndoles que no se podía hacer nada, habría sido un destino peor que la muerte. Olivia le había enseñado eso, cuando había sido bastante dispuesto a escuchar.

Hacían un buen equipo, ella y él. Uno vencedor, sin duda.


End file.
